All In A Day's Work
by CallMeVPls
Summary: One-shot. Annabeth isn't too pleased when her mom makes them work with the Avengers.


**This is just something I played with, but couldn't never really finish...**

"A month ago, the Ancient Greek gods of Olympus revealed their existence to the world and though, we haven't heard much from the gods themselves, their children that call themselves the Heroes of Olympus have been making themselves known to the world." the reporter, well... reported. Steve Rogers stared blankly at the television. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of the gods. He was Christian, for Pete's sake! He believed solely in one god, the God.

The television flicked off and Tony Stark cleared his throat. "Two years ago, I was one of the first men in decades to put on a suit and call for justice and now everyone's doing it!" he rambled in slight arrogance, though his team knew he was only joking. "We should change my name to Trendsetter."

Clint Barton snorted. "What do we do about these kids?"

Nick Fury sat at the head of the table remaining utterly quiet. Every other person in the room found it unsettling. He was the one who called the meeting, of course. Ever since the Greeks announced their place in the world, everything had changed. New York had become a beacon for anything big and bad that was looking for a fight. The worse part was, to at least Tony, that the demigods took on all those fights. The Avengers were too slow to act and that never happened before these Greeks appeared.

"Those kids got some serious power." Steve observed, a bit impressed. "That one kid, what was his name? The one that could create a mini hurricane."

"The Atlantian." Natasha Romanoff murmured, no longer watching the footage. She honestly didn't look all that interested with the 'Heroes of Olympus'.

Steve nodded, "Right him. He's-."

Fury cut him off, "Dangerous." he declared without doubt. "All of them are. A risk to the world."

Bruce Banner didn't look convinced. "They look like real heroes to me, Fury."

If Banner didn't agree with Fury, Tony was certainly not far behind. "They aren't hurting anyone, except maybe my ego." Tony agreed, then continued with his idea. "Offer them an alliance. Those kids look as if they'd be friendly. That girl, the super fast one? She's pretty funny in the footage."

"They call her Quick Chick." Clint added with a smirk.

Fury frowned deeply which didn't affect anyone in the room. He almost always frowned. "It's too risky." he insisted causing Tony to roll his eyes. Fury thought just about anything was risky if he didn't know much about it. "S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't handle risks, we get rid of them."

Natasha shook her head, which surprised the other Avengers. She usually agreed with the one eyed spy. "If you think those kids are powerful, think about their parents and how much they won't like it if you got 'rid of' their children."

"Miss Romanoff is correct." a new voice said, startling everyone in the room. Guns were out and weapons were drawn on a beautiful woman with intimidating grey eyes. She seemed amused by their reaction. Everyone tensed as the woman continued speaking. "I am Athena and my favorite daughter happens to be one of those kids you want to 'get rid of'. I don't think harming those heroes would do you much good, Nicholas Fury."

Nick raised his eyebrow at her in caution. "Is that a threat?"

Athena laughed a throaty laugh. "I am a goddess, Director, I'm above threats." No one replied or moved. Fury was stuck. They was no way he'd make a move if he didn't know what harm it could do. She was a goddess, or so she claimed. Who was to know if a bullet would even make a difference? "Now, let us compromise. As the goddess of wisdom, I'm sure I can offer a few appealing ideas."

* * *

"Oh come on, Nora!" Leo Valdez exclaimed, pleading. He was trying to get her to understand what he was saying, but she wouldn't listen. "Quick Chick is by far the best name."

The daughter of Mercury glared at the son of Hephaestus. "You're kidding, right?"

Leo never got to answer because in a flash, he disappeared into thin air. Honora Morales blinked and then she was whisked away. A flash of blinding light later, she opened her eyes to find herself in a room full of people. Some familiar and some not. Thankfully, Leo was there and unharmed.

The familiar people were her friends, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang and they all looked as confused as she felt, but then her eyes landed on Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom. Everything fell into place. Well, not really, but enough for her to understand the gods were meddling again, after they claimed they didn't. They were big liars, that she knew.

The other people who had not been deemed familiar in her mind were seven adults. Six men and one woman. All of which were sitting at a large table. "What in the Hades?" Percy muttered while standing up and brushing off his jeans. He helped Annabeth, his girlfriend off the floor. She scanned the room like she always did before speaking and her grey eyes landed on her mother.

"Mother? What's going on?" she questioned in confusion. Nora could tell that Annabeth was mad. She didn't enjoy being confused. "Who are these people?"

"The Avengers." Athena answered as if it were obvious.

Every demigod's eyes widened in shock. In New York, the Avengers were a big deal, hell in the most remote country, the Avengers were a big deal, but the demigods didn't really know much of them, much less their appearances. The reason being that they weren't compatible with the social media. They already had enough monsters on their tail. Having a cellphone was a stupid risk. "Lady Athena," Nora said. "If you don't mind me asking… What are we doing here?"

Athena seemed pleased with Nora's politeness. "You are the Avengers new allies." she explained, obviously not asking. Go figure, Nora thought. "I hope you don't disappoint them or me."

"O-of course not, mother." Annabeth stammered, probably out of disbelief and annoyance. She hated when the gods meddled in their lives. Saving people was something the gods agreed on letting them do and now, they were twisting it to their liking.

Athena smiled, pleasantly. "I must be off." the goddess said, then placed her eyes one of the men from the Avengers. "I trust that no harm will come to the heroes, Nicholas?"

The man nodded, begrudgingly and Athena told them to cover their eyes as she flashed away. Nora didn't believe the guy, honestly. "The Heroes of Olympus…" Nick Fury mumbled as he eyed the teens. "Younger than I thought. What are you, sixteen, seventeen?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the man, clearly not intimidated. Percy stood by her side, not looking pleased either. He hated when the gods meddled more than Annabeth did. It was strange to him keep a lid on it. She figured it was probably because Annabeth still seemed to be analyzing things. "Is that a problem?" Annabeth asked, malice in her tone. "We get the job done, don't we?"

Another one of the men, spoke up and Annabeth had recognized him, surprisingly. "Don't mind him, kid. He's just mad your mom gave him orders."

"Tony Stark, right?" she asked, unimpressed. When he nodded, she glanced around the room. "Nice tower, though I would have went for something more elegant."

Tony was intrigued, but also a little annoyed by the girl's words. "What do you know about architecture, kid?"

Every demigod in the room snorted. Annabeth was the Queen of Architecture. "You're looking at the official architect of Olympus." she announced, proudly. Percy was amused by it and swung an arm over her shoulder. "And my name is Annabeth, not kid."

The Avengers looked confused at her claim, except Fury who only raised his eyebrow. "You're the leader,then?"

Annabeth frowned at his words. "Percy leads the missions, but we don't have a leader." she told him, truthfully. It was one of Nora's favorite part of the little group and one of the many reasons why they worked so well together. "We're equals. We don't tell each other what to do."

Percy coughed a laugh and received an elbow in the rib from Annabeth. A smile played on her lips for a millisecond. Nick Fury eyed the eight teenagers and seen just that. These 'heroes' we just kids and some goddess expected him to work with them?

"I like the way they work, Fury." Tony piped in a taunting tone. In a way, he reminded her of Leo. "I could certainly go a day without you telling me what to do."

Fury frowned and gestured to the large meeting table in front of him. "Take a seat." he demanded, "All of you."

All the demigods share a glance before sitting at the table. Oddly enough, there were the perfect amount of chairs in the room. They all looked to Fury, distaste colored in most of their expressions. Fury didn't give a damn. "Now, I want your names and alias'. We don't keep secrets in S.H.I.E.L.D."

Annabeth snorted, once again. "Oh, I'm sure." she muttered, not convinced. The other demigods shifted uncomfortably. If Annabeth read this situation as bad, they assumed they should, too.

Fury and the Avengers waited for them to speak, when none of them did. "Well?" Fury urged.

Annabeth sighed. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and known to the world as the Grey Warrior."

The red headed woman whispered something to the blonde man with a bow causing him to grin. Fury nodded and his eyes landed on Annabeth's boyfriend. Percy cleared his throat. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and I'm known as the Atlantian."

When he finished, he noticed Fury had his eyebrow raised. "You've been on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar for a while, Mr. Jackson."

His friends cast curious glances in his direction, Annabeth only shook her head at him. Percy shrugged, sheepishly and Fury gave his attention to his next victim, Piper. Nora wasn't all that surprised, if there was trouble, Percy usually found it first. "I'm Piper McLean, a daughter of Aphrodite. The mortals call me Charmer."

Fury and the Avengers didn't look too impressed with her, causing her to grit her teeth. "Stop looking at me like that." she demanded and they all averted their gazes.

"Point proven." the blonde man decked out in the All-American attire grumbled as he forced himself to look back up. "Next?"

Leo stood up, proudly. "Leo Valdez, the peeps call me Inferno and my dad is Hephaestus."

"You're the fire-guy?" the archer inquired.

The son of Hephaestus' face fell. "He prefers 'fire-bender'." Nora corrected, throwing Leo a smile.

"Damn straight." he smirked back and sat down in his chair.

Nora decided to introduce herself next, seeing as she spoke. "The name is Honora Morales, but call me Nora." she told them, fiercely, to indicate that they had no other choice. She had decked Leo several time for calling her by her full name. She then grumbled, "I'm called Quick Chick, thanks to that idiot," she pointed at Leo, giving him a glare. "And my dad is Mercury."

"Thy father is Roman, child?" Thor Odinson asked, speaking for the first time. The demigods all knew of him. Inter-godly communications and all that. But they hadn't met him before.

For the fun of it, Nora replied, "Aye."

Fury ignored them and continued on, his gaze landing on Jason. Piper nudged him because he was not paying attention. "What?" he grumbled, but noticed the Avengers eyes on him. "Oh, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. They call me the Bolt."

The Director quickly moved on to Hazel. "I'm Hazel Levesque, the daughter of Pluto. Also called Gem."

Frank stands up, finally. "Frank Zhang, son of Mars. I'm called the Zodiac."

Despite knowing them, Fury didn't look pleased. The demigods were started to suspect that the man was just all doom and gloom. "Athena asked me to integrate you kids into my group."

"We got that part." Percy muttered, "The question is why, the gods are always mixing up bowls of b-"

"Percy!" Annabeth scowled, causing Leo to snicker.

The son of Poseidon threw his hands up, innocently. "I was gonna say bolognese!" he claimed and his girlfriend pursed her lips, obviously not convinced.

Fury watched with annoyance. He didn't want to work with them, he'd refuse if the goddess had given him a choice. He looked to the Avengers, who were also watching the kids, but with a different emotion, interest. "I'm not sure why," Fury revealed, irritably. "But it's happening, so suck it up."

Nora wrinkled her nose, also a bit annoyed, mostly by the Director's tone. "No offense, Captain Fury of the Seven Seas, but we don't need your help." she jibed, causing a snicker or two from among her group and the Avengers. "We slice and dice those bad guys and monsters just fine without you powered up show ponies."

"Hey now..." Tony Stark had warned, a little defensive. "We do just as well as you do out there."

At this, Annabeth snorted, "I don't think you understand. We started this gig years ago, and saved the world without you even knowing it, twice. We get on just fine, so whatever the gods are cooking up, better to just avoid it."

"That was not what we agreed to." Fury pointed out. "Your mother wouldn't have popped you guys up here for no reason, now. "

"There's always a reason, man." Jason said, his tone unsure. "The question is whether or not it is a reasonable one."

"Throughout history, the gods were revered, but it was all based on faith. They were there if you believed it. Now, it is different. They're here and it doesn't matter if you believe it or not. We should be worried about what's to come." announced Bruce, wisely which gained Annabeth's respect immediately. The man had a point. "The real question we should ask is why now after all these millennia, have they finally relieved themselves?"

Annabeth cleared her throat as they all soaked in the severity of his words. "Your point is clear, however, after the last war, the Mist, a kind of magical screen between our world and yours, thinned out dramatically. It's still around for certain individuals to use to their will, like Hazel is able to, but it no longer hides us and the monstrosities of our world. They told us that that was the reason."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "And have they always told the truth?"

"Touche, director, but I'm quite sure you haven't either." Nora shot back before anyone could stop her.

The tension in the room was thick. It was clear that the demigods were not interested in working with a bunch of people who would more than likely use their age as superiority. They've been through too much to have a man in an eye patch dictate their lives.

Percy finally sighed. "Look, we'll work with you, but when it comes to problems from our world, you take orders from us and vice versa. That's how it has to be if we're gonna do this right."

His girlfriend was impressed by what he said. It was another one of the times that he stepped and become the leader he sometimes needed to be. At his words, Fury nodded in agreement and though it was a stiff nod, it was an agreement nonetheless.

* * *

"Skill Analysis?" Percy said, frowning. "Is it gonna hurt?"

Annabeth laughed at him. "They wanna see what we can do, Seaweed Brain."

He nodded, "Okay, okay, but that still brings to the question. Is it gonna hurt?"

The Avengers and the demigods follow Fury to the training floor of the tower. It was a full scale gym with a pool and large arena for sparring. Percy's eyes lit up at the sight of the pool and when he murmured, "Sweet." Annabeth only rolled her eyes.

"We've seen the footage, but I have a feeling that it doesn't tell all." Fury said void of emotion. It was really hard to get a read off him. "Use the area. Show your new team members what you can do. Learn to work together, be ready for what comes."

And then he left, along with a bit of the tension considering that most of the demigods didn't take too kindly to authority figures. "Is he always so serious?" Nora questioned as the room lightened up a bit. "I feel like all the fun returned to the room."

Tony smirked. "That's Fury."

Annabeth observed the room. Weapons lined the walls. Guns, knives, bows, swords, maces, even and not one of them were Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. It must have been luck that the Avengers hadn't run into any monsters before.

"You don't look too impressed." Tony continued, looking slightly peeved. After all, this was all his design. "Did I forget something?"

"Well, we do have a rock climbing wall that spews lava." Leo offered, thoughtfully. "Maybe you should get one of those."

Clint snorted, but then clapped his hands together. "So, let's get this show on the road! Show us what you guys got." The archer was especially interested to see them in action. For such young people, they seemed quite skilled.

"I, too, am intrigued to see what the Heroes of Olympus can do." Thor agreed, with his arms crossed.

Leo stepped up first, having no problem showing off his fire abilities, now. It was such a change from when he first discovered he was a demigod. Since then he's learned that fire is more than destruction. Fire can be powerful as well as bring light. "If you're not at least 76.8% fireproof I'd back away." he warned before he burst completely into flames.

In a second they disappeared though, thanks to the gust of Nora's speed as she circled him a couple of times. Leo shot her an annoyed look once she stopped running. "What?" she asked, innocently. "Can't let you get too hot headed, now can I?"

Annabeth ignored them and decided to explain tactics they often used, considering they were supposed to display their skills. That was one of hers. She strategized to perfection. "In a normal mission, we like to approach from two fronts." she started with haste. It was almost hard to keep up. "We usually send Percy, Jason or Leo in first. They cause the most ruckus and distraction so that the rest of us can approach from elsewhere. Nora's good for rounding them up if we get stragglers. Piper gets them to talk. Frank's abilities make great for a scout or spy. Hazel can make humans forget. I make the plans. We all have our part in this."

Natasha stepped up with a certain light in her eye, "How long have you been at this?"

"Since I was seven." Annabeth answered.

The red headed assassin nodded. "I can tell."

"From the moment we reach camp, we're trained to be battle ready. If we can't fight, we die." She continued, her tone far from light, it was accusing. "For us, this isn't a mission for redemption. We don't have anything to prove. We just want to survive. That's all it's ever been."

Percy put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder to calm her. He knew she didn't take kindly to them. All her life she fought to survive. To save the world simply because she knew she needed to and she didn't think much of them for doing the same for personal reasons such as redemption. To clear the air, Percy cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"My dad is Poseidon. So, basically I can make water work with me." he told them as he summoned water from the air to form a sphere above his right hand. He started to juggle it. He wasn't too good at showing off his powers. If there were to be a monster or some evil primordial, then maybe you'd get a show, if he didn't get his butt kicked first.

Steve smiled slightly at his modesty. "That goes without saying, don't you think?" he asked, "We've all seen you start a hurricane in the middle of Times Square."

The green eyed boy grimaced. "I try to stray away from natural disasters when I can."

"Not to much luck." Annabeth added, teasingly. "Fury said he's been on his radar. Percy has always been a magnet for trouble."

"What else can you do?" Clint asked.

Percy shrugged, "Uh, I can talk to horses."

The Avengers stared at him, waiting for him to say he's joking. "Oh, he's serious." Jason chuckled, "His dad created horses."

They kind of looked unimpressed. "How about we spar, you guys look bored." Percy suggested, "Its easier to show you what we can do in battle."

"I think that would be best." Tony agreed, "Jarvis record this."

Jason and Percy decided to go toe to toe first, they raised their weapons and were about to begin but an alarm went off. "What the heck is that?" Percy asked, "Are you getting robbed?"

Natasha sighed, and pressed the bluetooth in her ear. "Seems like we're needed elsewhere. Fury, what's it this time?"

"There's monsters terrorizing Fifth Avenue." she revealed. "Suit up."

"Wait." Annabeth interrupted as the Avengers were about to go off in separate directions. "We can handle this. Perfect opportunity to show you guys what we can do."

The adults all share a glance and finally, Clint shrugged. "We'll just stand by in case you need our help."

The daughter of Athena smirked. "We won't."

 **It's kind of old so it's not that well written... SORRY.**


End file.
